How the mighty have fallen
by Skeren Dreamera
Summary: Wufei is sent on a solo mission to retrieve a ring from OZ. Following instructions, he puts the ring on, to suddenly realise he is now a woman, with no way to get the ring off.
1. the revelation and, lipbalm?

**Notes:** This, well, this was something a mailing list I'm on inspired me to create. Please, tell me if you enjoy the little... quirk I have decided to introduce you all to about Wufei's personality.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own the Gundam Wing cast. Sorry!

**Oh how the mighty have fallen**

By: Skeren Dreamera

    

This day was an absolute disaster! If there was a way that it could get worse, he was quite content not being aware of it. This, however, was not meant to be.

~earlier that day~

    

Brushing his hair back from his face in a keenly annoyed gesture, Wufei sighed. He had no more hairties. Duo had effectively destroyed every single item that could have even passed for a hairtie. That was after he had managed to sneak into Wufei's room and set a variety of traps. Now Wufei had a mission, had nothing to tie his hair back with, and was quite ready to kill a braided fool for the fact that he couldn't even cross his room without fear of falling over one of the little traps that had been set in the night. It made it very difficult for him to gather his gear.

    

Managing to avoid the other pilots, Wufei slipped out of the safe house. Already aware of the new safe house that he was to go to after this, and his things were packed and on his bed for one of the other's to grab as they collected their things. Shaking his head a little, Wufei cast a brief glance towards the doors of the other pilots. He had left a note saying that he had a mission, and it was still early enough that he was the only one up. He saw no reason to wake the others for that.

    

Climbing onto his motorcycle, Wufei headed for his objective. He was to collect a ring from OZ. The item had just been completed, and he'd already been told that the properties of it had already been determined, and his sensei wanted him to wear the item. He was not told what it did.

~back to current situation~

    

Running down yet another hallway, Wufei saw his way out, and shot around the corner as yet another hail of bullets tried to cut him down. He didn't know that there were that many guards between his entry point and his objective. He'd so far managed to avoid being shot, but he'd set off every alarm the place had and didn't know how, he'd been careful. It was not he who was setting off the alarms, though he didn't know that.

    

Getting up into a vent he'd found that led outside the complex, Wufei realized that he still hadn't put on the ring. Determining that wearing the ring as he'd been instructed rather then risking the loss of the item by keeping the ring in hand, Wufei slipped the gold and silver band on his middle finger on his left hand. Nodding slightly to himself, Wufei proceeded to work his way through the vents, hearing the alarms inside the building go abruptly silent.

    

Breathing out a little sigh of relief, Wufei made his way back to his Motorcycle, eyes watchful of what was going on around him. The mission had taken a couple hours longer than he had liked, the alarms having been the least of his troubles. He'd gotten himself tangled up in a mass of hoses, ropes and things when part of the vent had broken as well. Not to mention that he'd had to rewire an ancient surveillance device to divert the camera's in the area he was going to in the facility.

    

Driving his bike to the new safe house, Wufei didn't even notice that he had to adjust more than he was normally did for the pack he'd brought with him. Finally arriving at the safe house, Wufei swung off of the motorcycle, fully intending to be graceful as he normally was. Instead, Wufei fell flat on his ass. Deeply confused by the fact that he had apparently just fallen over, Wufei rose again to his feet. Taking a couple steps, Wufei frowned. His balance was acting really strangely. Taking the pack off, Wufei took a couple more steps, nearly tripping over his own feet. He also felt funny. Looking down at himself, Wufei looked for any injuries that he could possibly have missed. He didn't get past the idea of it as his vision encountered something that simply should not have been on his chest. He had breasts.

    

Shakily bringing his hand up to undo the front of his shirt, Wufei pulled the material open a bit once the first couple buttons were undone, looking down at his own.. Breasts. Two small, perfect breasts. Dropping the material he'd been holding open in his hands, Wufei then dropped his hands down, feeling.. Nothing. Opening his pants, Wufei looked down to find his manhood gone, causing a little whimper to escape him. Redoing his clothes, Wufei picked up his bag, sneaking towards the safe house. The others could not see him like this. There was absolutely no way he could allow it.

    

Despite his shaky balance, Wufei made decent time, climbing into an empty bedroom through the window, he found that it was not the room where his things were located. He did, however, see himself in the mirror, inspiring another whimper. His hair was still free in his face, due to the hairtie incident, and that only highlighted the fact that his features had gained a slightly more feminine cast, though he still looked almost entirely like himself, he didn't like it. Backing away from the mirror, Wufei failed to remember his changed balance and thumped rather loudly onto the floor, causing him to wince.

    

He heard the footsteps headed his direction, able to tell all the pilots were coming to see what the nose was. Trying to scramble to his feet, Wufei barely attained the stance of standing before the door was opened and the pilots spilled in.

    

Heero was the first in, gun pointed at Wufei where he stood, Duo at his side with Trowa and Quatre just a step behind. Seeing the familiar face, Heero lowered his gun.

    

"Oi, Wu-man, you scared us!" Duo gave the off balance girl no chance to duck, he clasped the reserved pilot in a hug. It didn't go as planned however since this caused Wufei to fall over with the momentum of it, despite his best efforts not to. It as well brought Duo in close to the cushiness of Wufei's chest. "Ummm, Wufei? Whatcha got there?"

    

"Maxwell, get off of me!" Wufei shoved at the curious pilot, and found that to his dismay, he wasn't causing the boy on top of him to move. He knew the strength was there, but he just was having a little trouble due to his.. Chest. Even as he shoved he was glaring.

    

"Duo, he is really upset, just move." Quatre moved forward, tugging the curious pilot off of his comrade, then looking to Wufei and extending his hand to him, helping him to his feet.

    

Extending the hand with the ring on it, Wufei caught the glimmer of metal on his hand. After rising rather unsteadily, a fact that none of them missed, proceeded to try and remove the ring. That must have been what did this to him.

    

"Wufei, what're you doing?" Duo could see he was trying to remove a ring, a rather nice one. Though as he watched a few little.. Differences, about Wufei became apparent to him.

    

Wufei, having discovered the ring would not budge, though initially it had been a little too big for him, dropped his hands. "Simply trying to remove a bit of currently unwanted jewelry." The words come through grit teeth. His voice sounds slightly more feminine. He didn't like it. And his sensei knew what the ring would do?

    

Heero narrowed his eyes, looking more closely to Wufei, and Wufei could swear she saw amusement in that gaze. It could not be the case however, Heero Yuy was not amused, such a thing was impossible. "Chang, your voice sounds odd."

    

Duo was staring at Wufei's chest suspiciously, then looked up to her face, raising an eyebrow. "Wufei, why is it you have something in the front of your shirt?"

    

Quatre looked closely at Wufei once then started giggling, finally comprehending what was different about Wufei. "We'll figure out how to fix it."

    

Duo reached forward and did the unthinkable; he poked Wufei in the chest. Wufei's eyes widened, then Duo found himself sprawled over the floor in pain as Wufei backhanded him. "Do not touch me like that!" Wufei glared down at Duo, who was stunned by the suddenness of the attack. Usually Wufei didn't try to hurt him.

    

Duo then took in the fact that Wufei was acting like he touched somewhere more personal than he had. "Wu-man? Erm.. Why are you.. Cushy?"

    

Flushing pink as he looked to the other pilots, she saw a slow grin forming on Heero's face, the expression alone enough to startle the embarrassed pilot. "Wufei got turned into a woman." Heero's voice didn't show what his mischievous expression did.

    

Quatre's giggles got louder as he spotted the look on Duo's face as he realized he poked Wufei in the breast. "Wufei, we'll help you fix this if we can." His words came out a little wobbly as his giggles cut into his words, but he managed to make himself clear, even as he shook his head, trying to contain the giggles.

    

"Wu-man is now Fei-chick?" Having snapped out of his stupor, Duo bounded to his feet, studying the glaring pilot more closely than was needed, even going so far as to look down his shirt. Wufei smacked at Duo.

    

"Yes I am now an Onna, do not dare further press me!" Wufei took the moment of stunned silence to escape the room, giggles and laughter following her out.

-_______________-

    

It had been a week. She'd contacted her sensei and all she got for her efforts was that she'd just have to take the ring off if she wanted to be male again. Apparently she'd done something to displease the man and was now being the butt of a cruel joke. She hadn't been sent on any missions since the ring came into her possession. She just _knew_ that this was some misbegotten notion of a lesson. Perhaps he was going to use this to enforce the idea of patience on her? Maybe even the ring was intended to make her even better at infiltration!

    

Wufei sighed, pawing through her closet with a grimace. Peering around her room as though in fear of being caught, Wufei pulled a shimmery bundle of white and gold cloth out. Giving another cautious look to her doorway, she shook the cloth out. None of the other pilots knew about this little.. Habit of hers. Looking down at her now feminine body, Wufei winced. She never wanted to actually be an Onna! Looking at the dress she held in her hands, Wufei sighed a little. She then grinned. They thought she would fall apart over this. She was sure of it. Then again, she hadn't left her rooms for an entire week and had always expressed her dislike of the female though processes. She wasn't born an Onna, so such things wouldn't hinder her. That didn't mean that she couldn't take advantage of the situation to get revenge for the comments she knew the other pilots didn't think she heard.

    

Stripping away what she had slept in, Wufei dug into the bag to pull out a pair of sandals, thanking Nataku that though she was an Onna, not much about her changed. Thus, everything still fit to a certain degree. Slipping into a set of lingerie she had gotten a hold of a few days before, it wasn't anything fancy, merely functional. Even if it was white lace. Ignoring the fact that she was even wearing the new undergarments entirely, Wufei pulled the dress over her head, settling the swirling skirt down over her hips. Reaching back, she fastened the oriental top of the dress, having been pleased to find the unique dress, with its modest oriental buttoned top and the swirl of loose fabric around her legs. It was all different layers of silk. Nodding to herself as she saw how the material lay on her, Wufei grinned evilly. They wanted to tease her over their predicament did they? Well, then she would just have to see how far she could push her teammates.

    

Moving to a mirror Wufei brushed her hair out, considering her face for a long moment. Wufei left the black waves free, then moved back to her bag, pulling out some clear lip balm. She'd gotten it for practical reasons while at one of Quatre's estates. Now though, she could put the shiny substance to a more devious use. Dipping a finger into the cherry flavored balm, Wufei moved back to the mirror, rubbing it over her lips to give them just a slight bit more sheen than she normally would allow. Just because she chose to yell at Maxwell and ignore the other's did not mean she didn't have any idea how appealing she was. It simply hadn't occurred to her before that morning that her recent.. Changes, might make things ever so interesting.

They never had a chance.

To be continued.


	2. to torment Duo

**Notes:** Yay! I finally managed to get this chapter done! ::Waits for praise:: Really though, Thank you for those people who reviewed this story, there were only a couple of you, but you helped this story get the push it needed to be continued.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the G boys, any original characters that make their way into this work, I will own. Otherwise, don't sue, I'm broke!

**How the mighty have fallen**

By: Skeren Dreamera

    

Wufei smirked to herself as she came down the stairs to breakfast on silent feet. She'd show Duo just how much fire she kept to herself. The other pilots had always been appealing; after all, they were honed warriors with the pleasing addition of a lovely face. Not that she'd ever given them any hints about that. Wufei came to the door of the kitchen, and took a deep breath, uncertain if she should do this to her poor fellow pilots. She simply couldn't pass up the chance to reveal many months of sexual frustrations. After all, who among them would realize that it didn't come with the body that she would want to flirt, so she could find her boundaries? Shaking her head Wufei allowed herself to see that that explanation couldn't even hold the water a sieve had. 

    

Blowing out her breath, Wufei pushed the kitchen door open, a faint smile quirking her usually stern face as she caught the varied expressions of her comrades faces. Oh, it was just too easy. Duo looked like he was caught in the headlights, Heero was actually *staring* at him, Trowa's visible eye had widened to nearly comical proportions, and even Quatre was not spared, a deep red blush staining his face. She really hadn't expected such extremes on first sight. First flirt, certainly, but just for the clothes? Well, on second thought she realized exactly how well the clothes fit, along with the fact that she was willingly in them in the first place.

    

"What, I have something on me?" Striding forward, Wufei put the wheels in motion, brushing her fingertips over Duo's cheek as she passed him to her seat. "Did any of you leave me any coffee?"

    

Duo seemed further stunned, silently retrieving the offhandedly asked after beverage and setting it down before Wufei, cream and sugar exactly as she liked it. It was only then that he launched into his normal word play. "Hey Fei-chan, why ya in a dress?"

    

Wufei for her own part was staring in shock at the coffee. How had he known exactly how she liked it? "I chose to dress in a manner suitable for my current circumstances." Sipping cautiously at the drink, she eyed the other four pilots, lips quirking ever so slightly as her mind thought of various ways to shock her comrades. "I'd like my clothes to still fit me when I get back to normal, after all."

    

Duo grinned a little and shook his head, turning to his cereal and coffee without another word. That very action was enough for Wufei to give the other pilot another odd look, but all she did was sip the one-cup of coffee she would drink that day. Peering over the rim of her cup after a moment, she realized that she was the center of attention for the other pilots.

    

"Yes?"

    

Quatre started a little, a red blush climbing up his cheeks as he looked away. "Umm, Wufei, not to put you on the spot, but where precisely did you get a dress? We're not really all that close to a town..."

    

Wufei's lips twitched. She had nothing to hide in this instance anymore. She believed in traditions, and since she was stuck as a female for the time being, she could embrace her scorn for a while. "I had it."

    

A startled sound followed by coughing was what filled the silence immediately chasing her statement as Duo swallowed some cereal the wrong way, his violet eyes wide with shock. It wasn't just that she had the dress. No, no, she knew that a big part of that shock was in that she was willing to admit it to _them_. Reaching over, she took pity on Duo, thumping him on the back. Then, with a slight smirk on her face, she leaned close to Duo's ear to whisper.

    

"Never thought I'd see you at a loss Duo." Hearing that his breath was a little more even, she trailed her fingers lightly down his spine before leaning back into her own seat. 

    

Duo turned his gaze to Wufei before removing himself from his chair and sitting all the way on the opposite side of the table, seeming to be trying to hide between Heero and Trowa, his face red. "Could you push my bowl this way guys? I kinda didn't bring it with, and Fei-chan there is acting kinda scary."

    

Wufei shook her head in amusement, pushing the bowl across the table with two fingers. "In what way could I possibly be scaring you Maxwell?" She made sure her tone was low, intimate. She'd decided that this first day would be entirely devoted to tormenting Duo, since he took so much pride in bothering her usually.

    

"See what I'm talking about you guys?? He.. _She_ was _flirting_ with me!!" He punctuated his stumbled comment by pointing across the table even as he looked at his bowl suspiciously, as though she might have done something to it when she touched it.

    

"Please, Maxwell, you aren't really my type. I like the hair, but you absolutely talk too much." After her offhanded statement she slid from her seat, twiddling her fingers at him as she passed through the doorway after setting her glass in the sink.

    

The silence that followed her departure was shock filled. Duo stared at the doorway blankly for a moment before looking at the three other pilots. "Did I just hear that?"

    

Trowa and Heero both nodded while Quatre put a voice to the words. "Yes.. Yes you did. We all did."

    

The remainder of breakfast was rather silent, an unusual occurrence all by itself. Wufei smirked, moving away from the doorway after hearing the stunned reply to Duo's question. She just couldn't wait until later, but for now, she had some katas to do if she was ever going to get back up to her own skill level. She wasn't going to let this hindrance keep her out of missions any longer than needed.

-____________________-

    

The entire process of doing a kata in a skirt, no matter how loose around the legs, led to no small amount of tangling. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be though. She'd practiced moving the entire week prior to coming out of her room. She'd managed to get used to herself. Now, her main concern was getting used to a skirt. Growling, Wufei launched into a new kata, finally managing to complete it without getting caught in the material of her skirt.

    

A wide grin on her face, she looked around, nodding to herself a little before deciding it was time to go visit with Nataku. Coming into the hanger with the gundams, she let herself think. Only her wife could have truly put such a joke in the minds of the people who thought this would be a good idea. If her spirit could joke, maybe in time forgiveness could be achieved. Peering down to her chest, Wufei couldn't help a snort of amusement. She then looked up to her gundam, a smile on her face as she rested her hands on the tall creation. 

    

"Was this your idea Nataku? Did you think I was taking too long and decided to do something about it? Or were you just trying to get a kick at the expense of your husband, eh Nataku?" Considering saying something else, Wufei cut herself off, hearing something drop from near the doorway. 

    

Spinning on her heel, Wufei caught sight of Duo in the doorway, a wrench dropped by his feet as he gave the angry female before him a wry grin. "Didn't mean to interrupt. Talking to your gundam again huh?" Wufei sighed, then perked up with a grin as she watched Duo move over to Deathscythe. She decided to follow him, her hands folded behind her back. "I was, yes. I tend to come visit Nataku when I need to work off a little... Excitement." 

    

Duo turned around quickly, his eyes comically wide as his mind took the comment directly to the gutter, and his voice came out in a low squeak. "What?"

    

"Oh yes, Nataku is a very, very good person to work out my issues on." Again, worded deliberately so that poor Duo could misinterpret, causing the boy to gulp.

    

"You mean you...?" Duo gestured between Wufei and Nataku, unable to finish the sentence in the face of Wufei's suddenly bold and sexual manner. 

    

Wufei leaned in close to Duo, pressing close up against him as she breathed in his ear, an impish grin on her face as she played the moment to the hilt. "Of course, I know you do the same thing."

    

"I do not!" Pulling back as though burned, Duo quickly scampered away from the currently female pilot who was taunting him. "I have never done.... That! Near my gundam!"    

    

"So you don't talk to your gundam Maxwell?" She raised an eyebrow, her arms crossing as she regarded his spluttered denials. 

    

"What?" He stopped, staring at Wufei and gaining a confused expression. "Yeah, I talk to 'Scythe here.. But.. You weren't talking about talking to your gundam the whole time were you?" His voice took on a plaintive note, hoping he hadn't just made himself look foolish.

    

Wufei merely grinned widely. "What else could I possibly have meant Maxwell?" The she turned, putting a swing in her step as she moved to fetch a couple tools for Nataku's repair work. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have repairs to do."

    

Duo stared at Wufei, considering her answer for a moment before realizing that she'd dodged answering his question. He then turned to his own gundam, taking out his sudden frustration on a stubborn bolt that refused to come free. All Wufei did was smirk. It wasn't even lunch yet, and already she had Duo's nerves on a knot. She wondered where she could have him by the end of the day.

-__________________-

    

It was about four in the afternoon. She'd finally left Duo to his own devices after about an hour of working on Nataku. It was truly amazing how little she had to do to fluster the normally outgoing pilot. Shaking her head a little, Wufei looked back at her book, a faint smile on her face as she enjoyed the quiet. If she'd realized that a little flirting was all it took to get Duo to leave her alone, she might have tried it ages ago.

    

Not a moment after the thought occurred to her, did Duo decide it was time to snatch the book from her fingers. Apparently she thought too soon.

    

"Hey Fei Fei! Whatcha reading?" Holding the book in front of him, Duo settled down on Wufei's chair arm. "Hey, this is in Chinese! What's it say?"

    

As he leaned closer Wufei smirked slightly, her hands coming out in a quick grab, on getting the book while the other looped around Duo's waist, yanking him into her lap. "It's a book of fairy tales." Firmly settling her arm around the braided pilot, she proceeded to raise the book back to her own viewing level, arranging it so she could flip the pages with her thumb. "If you'd like, I'll read you one."

    

Duo froze for a moment once he was flipped into her lap, then relaxed. It was odd, but not a place he hadn't put himself before. It was just the first time he was pulled in instead of getting shoved off. Settling back against Wufei, Duo let out a little breath of air, curling into the plush seat in Wufei's lap. He'd enjoy the touchy feely side of Wufei for the moment. As long as the other pilot wasn't going crazy like she had that morning, then he would be just fine where he was. 

    

Wufei smiled a little, then proceeded to read from her book, tilting it so he could see what few pictures there were as she read. She wasn't going to _just_ taunt the other pilots. It simply wasn't something that she could keep up for hours on end. That didn't mean she wouldn't use the time to her advantage. The hand around Duo's waist tightened slightly, her fingers absently petting his side as she held him in place, making Duo squirm. He didn't say anything, but as the story progressed, a definite blush worked its way over his face.

    

Duo squirmed around more as Wufei continued to pet him, only letting her get about halfway through the story before reaching over and grabbing her hand in his own, trying to make it be still. Wufei didn't want to let him. Of course, this brief little tussle is when Heero and Quatre moved into the room. Heero had a mission, and Quatre was about to ask if they wanted any of the cookies he'd made. Both froze at the sight that greeted them.

    

Of course, Duo didn't see the new arrivals. "Damn it, Fei Fei, stop petting me!" Between his aggravated shout and the fact that he had twisted around in Wufei's lap to get away from the hand before trying to catch it... Well, it wasn't exactly less than compromising since he was nearly straddling the feminized pilot. 

    

"Really Maxwell, you could have just asked you know." Wufei's lips twitched as she leaned around Duo, looking to the other two pilots. "Yes?"

    

Jarred out of their stupor, the pair spoke at once. 

    

"Cookies?"

    

"Mission."

    

"Yes I would like some cookies, and I'm certain the Baka here would as well. Who is included in the mission?" Wufei held back a smirk as she watched Duo turn an even brighter shade of red, rearranging himself and promptly trying to get away from Wufei, only to have his waist again grabbed in a solid grip.

    

Duo let out a faint sound of protest, but leaned back again, cautiously setting against the chair arm again. Seeing no petting commence of come near him, he swung his legs back over the other chair arm, looking back to Heero, then entire process only taking a second.

    

"All the pilots, including Chang as he currently is." Heero eyed the pair for a moment then shook his head, lips twitching in something strangely close to a smile. He'd been doing that allot in the last week.

    

"I'll get Trowa and the cookies!" Quatre beamed at them before turning and leaving the room, glad to find a distraction for the interesting sight of Wufei allowing Duo to stay in her lap. Nay, _insisting_ he remain in her lap.

    

Silence remained in the room while Quatre was gone. Though this was likely due to the strange looks that Heero was choosing to grace the pair in the chair with. There was both a mix of confusion and, suprizingly, a little anger there. Thus, Duo kept his mouth shut until the other two returned.

    

Quatre set the plate of cookies on the table and smiled at the others. "Alright, what is the mission?"

    

Heero nodded to Quatre and looked at the others. "There is rumor that a private school in America is being used as an experiment of some sort for OZ. We have been told to go there and see if the rumors have any sort of validity, two to go as females, the rest as out normal selves. If the school is indeed being used as a cover for experiments, we are to get the students off the grounds and destroy the buildings. Apparently Wufei has one of the feminine positions for this mission handled, and I am taking one of the male."

    

Trowa shook his head no. "Male."

    

Heero looked to Quatre, who was shaking his head no, before looking to Duo. "Duo will be the other female."

    

After trying and failing to jump to his feet, Duo growled at Heero. "No way man! Sent Q as chick. You'd do that for me, wouldn't you Quatre?" Batting his eyes pitifully Duo attempted to sway his comrades. The attempt was far from successful. 

    

"No Duo, I am going to go as a male. Last time we got a mission of this sort, I _was_ a girl, remember?" Quatre shook his head, leaning back on Trowa.

    

"Hey, why does anyone have to be a girl for this anyway?" Duo eyes Heero with suspicion. 

    

"Higher chance that the experiments will be revealed to you. As a female, you would be subject to being more notice than a male student might. You've avoided this until now. You go as a female. We leave in the morning." Heero didn't give Duo another chance to argue, turning and leaving the room.

    

"I can say why we have to have two onnas Duo, because that way we aren't left alone in the girl's dorms." Wufei smiled slightly, then pushed Duo off her lap. "I must get things together in town for tomorrow. Duo, come with me so we can get some things for your gender change."

    

Duo looked up at Wufei and glared. He couldn't really protest anymore though, because the choice had been made and finalized. Didn't mean he wouldn't try. "Awww, c'mon Fei Fei! Do I really-"

    

Wufei looked down, cutting Duo off mid word. "I am leaving now and you are coming with me." She removed herself from the chair and gracefully made for the door. When Duo showed no signs of moving she looked over her shoulder. "_Now_ Maxwell!"

    

Duo got to his feet, giving Quatre a pitiful look. "Man, are you sure?"

    

Quatre held back a grin carefully. "I am entirely certain Duo, best go before you make Wufei angry."

    

Duo sighed and left the room quickly, following the feminized pilot out to the jeep.

    

Quatre started laughing once he heard the front door close. "I really don't thing Duo knows what he is in for Trowa." 

    

Trowa smiled slightly. "Heero is playing with them. I saw the mission. It is a vacation."

    

Quatre nodded rapidly. "I know, but don't tell the other two that, Heero has something up his sleeve, he was actually smiling when he turned away from them, I _saw_ it."

    

Trowa nodded, a smile breaking over his lips as another bout of giggles broke free of Quatre. This really would be an interesting... "Mission."

-____________________-

    

Duo glared at Wufei as he met her at the car. Suffice to say, he wasn't all that happy about the situation. Normally he loved going shopping. He loved how it made him feel as if he had something worthwhile and was always happy when he could _buy_ something he liked instead of having to steal it. The ride into the nearest city only took an hour, but Duo was insistent that he not speak to Wufei until they reached their destination. So he didn't. That didn't stop him from talking. He just didn't talk to Wufei. Instead he chose to sing along to the radio while he looked out his window.

    

Shaking her head as she at least controlled _what_ was coming out of the radio, Wufei drove to their destination and pulled up in front of a store she was sure Duo would like if he were getting more male clothes than female. Shaking off the thought she turned in her seat, looking at Duo.

    

"Duo, we are here. I even came to a store I'm almost certain you would like. The majority of clothing in this place is black or something called gothic that I heard of. It is a style that started pre-colony that I believe you would enjoy."

    

Duo turned around in his seat, giving Wufei a completely puzzled look. "You mean that I am part of a style?"

    

"Yes, Maxwell, it seems you are. Now come along, we have clothing to get you." Wufei turned back around, removing herself from the jeep and going inside. She wasn't going to let just him get clothing here, she liked the styles of some of the clothes. And some of it was as close as she thought she would get to the loose clothing she was used to. Looking around the dark interior of the store, Wufei grinned slightly upon hearing the music that was playing inside, her gaze moving to the dresses.

    

Duo trailed after Wufei, less than enthused over the entire idea of shopping for girl clothes, but he pulled up short in the doorway. "Oh wow, you weren't kidding Fei-chan."

    

"Yes I know Maxwell. Come along." Reaching over and grabbing Duo's hand, Wufei pulled Duo into the store before looking around the room again, nodding to her self. It only took a few seconds longer before Duo was buzzing around the store, picking t-shirts with sayings on them, a pair of boots that were covered in buckled, and makeup. He didn't however, get anything resembling pants of a shirt. Wufei covered that, getting a few more feminine shirts, fishnet stockings, mini plaid skirts, even some pants for Duo. She was suprized that Duo covered the makeup angle himself for a moment, before realizing that he found the black lipstick and eyewear cool. She didn't protest them though. Duo would attract attention no matter what he did, what was a little black makeup? Dropping her additions to Duo's wardrobe on top of his pile, Wufei went around the store doing the same thing she just did for Duo. Just because it was a gothic store didn't mean that everything was black.

    

She collected a few long sleeve shirts, some tank tops, pants, long skirts and short, and a couple decidedly cool dresses for herself, them being made of velvet lace and satin, but sturdy enough to fight in if needed. She even got Duo one of the long back Velvet dresses, knowing he'd deal with the fact that there might actually be an occasion to wear something like that. By the time they made the counter, both had a large armload. Wufei even let Duo get a collar. She was a little shocked by how many things he found in the place he liked and would wear that were feminine. 

    

Leaning into him, she lifted an eyebrow. "Maxwell, I thought you were against this idea?"

    

His reply was rather simple. "Just because I'm against it doesn't mean I won't want to look good while I'm doing it."

    

At Duo's grin, Wufei nodded, paying for the pile of clothing and assorted other additions with a stolen OZ bankcard. Of course it was a check card, so they didn't have to be worried about it. The rest of the evening went as well as the first stop, though Duo's reaction to having to shave his legs was comical, he chose that option over waxing. Wufei acquired what other makeup she might use, as well as some other clothing in her classic white scheme that she couldn't get in the gothic store.

    

The last stop was really the hardest of them all. Wufei looked over Duo and told him to stay put, knowing they were close enough in size it wouldn't affect the choices. Wufei ran inside the last store on her list, picking out the feminine undergarments needed for herself and Duo for a while. This included picking bras, underwear, socks, and everything else she could think of. Glad as she was that she didn't have to drag Duo into the store with her, she couldn't help herself. Once she got back out to the car she handed him his bags of goods.

    

"You have to wear some of that at all times." Wufei managed to hold back her grin. She'd gotten him a really huge array of things, in case he liked corsets or teddy's better. Who knew, maybe he would!

    

Looking into the bag, Duo turned bright red. "Fei, you are evil. Very, very evil!"

    

Wufei merely grinned, heading back to the safe house for the night.

To be continued.


	3. that didn't go as expected

**Title:** How the mighty have fallen

**Author:** Skeren Dreamera

**Archive:** fanfiction.net, nfiction.com, mediaminer.org

**Genres: **Yaoi/Shounen Ai, Partially AU

**Pairings:** 2x5, 1x5

**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** Gender bending, cross dressing

**Feedback:** Mickeofas yahoo.com

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam wing! The gender bending is, however, entirely my idea!

**Notes:** At long last I bring you all part three. I hope it was worth the wait!

.

It was a new day. Wufei couldn't help but smirk. Time to switch targets. Not that she'd be leaving Duo alone, but the boy would have more than just her to contend with in that dress. No, now attentions will be arranged around a not quite so stoic Heero Yuy. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts from her plotting, she moved to the outfit she had left unpacked. Taking off her pajamas and folding them to put them into the bag, she wrapped a towel around herself.

"Shower first, tormenting other pilots later." Nodding resolutely, she glanced out into the hall, satisfied when she didn't see anyone. She moved off towards the bathroom on light feet, and stepped inside, letting out a held breath once she reached her goal. "Alright, so my shower turns out to be something I'll have to work around." She shook her head, turning around to close the door. Only to come nose to nose with her chosen pilot of the day.

"Am I in your way?" Heero turned a little in the doorway, and leaned around Wufei to try and get something from the counter.

"Kisama! Yuy! Get out right now!" Wufei glared at the other pilot, knowing she couldn't budge him at her best, and at the moment, she only had one hand.

"Why? All you are doing is using the shower, right?" There was a devious light in those dark blue eyes that Wufei didn't trust. Ever since he became a she, Heero had been acting differently than usual. Nothing obvious, but she didn't like it.

"Yes! Now get out!" Wufei gave him a push backwards, trying to make it so she could close the door. It didn't work as well as she might have hoped. All she managed to do was knock him slightly off balance, causing him hook a hand around her waist. "Yuy! _Out_!"

Of course, considering where the rest room in this particular safe house was, it drew the attention of one sleepy, loud, Shinigami. "Oi, people, what's all the yellin?"

Heero glanced over at Duo, his lips twitching slightly in what could have been an almost smile. He then moved quickly, yanking Wufei out of the bathroom and right in Duo's direction before he took the last step in and closed the door in both their faces.

Wufei glared at the door, bright red from head to toes as she collided with Duo and sent them both onto their backsides. She wasn't even aware the action loosened her towel and revealed far more than she would ever have allowed to be seen. "Yuy! I was here first!"

Duo glanced over at Wufei and grinned widely as he saw the state that Wufei was in. She looked like his old Wufei again with that indignant look on her face... Though by no means was there a chance that he could have taken some of the eyeful he was getting as male. Odd that. Duo was more impressed seeing signs of his old pal rather than staring at the feminine flesh laid out. "Aren't you a bit chilly Fei-chan?"

"What?" Whipping her head around to look at Duo, she then turned an even deeper shade of red as he pointed at her causing her attention to turn on her own exposed visage. "Kisama..." Followed immediately by her hands putting the towel back into place and a quick movement to get to her feet.

"Dun worry, Fei love, I'm more gentlemanly than to stare at a nearly naked female teammate." Duo sounded slightly puzzled as he said that, and shook his head, turning to go back into his own room. "Must be too early for me... Never thought I'd pass a chance to stare at 'Fei." He muttered the last nearly under his breath, making it so it was barely heard as he shut the door.

Wufei stared at Duo's now closed door after it shut, as though trying to get him to come back out and explain himself, but to no avail. After a moment of the fruitless staring, she turned her attention back to the bathroom door and frowned. "Heero Yuy! Just what makes you think you could toss me out of the bathroom like that?"

He swung the door open, entirely ignoring the state of absolute nudity he had as he did, to confront Wufei's question. "You and I are going to be the first two to go to the school. Then Duo, then Trowa and Quatre three days later. I happened to plan my shower already. Now, I am going to get to that, and you can deal with the hallway or go do something else."

He closed the door before poor Wufei could regain her composure from the unexpected sight. "What _is_ going on this morning around here??" She spun away from the door, deciding she could clean up _after_ getting to the school. Right now she needed to get dressed. She also needed to figure out how to fix the ache she was feeling from the lovely view she got from Heero. It wasn't fair. This was not how she intended to start her morning at all!

-..........-

About an hour after the bathroom incident, Wufei finally deemed it safe to go downstairs for breakfast. She knew they had about another hour before they had to leave but she was finished packing already. Of course, she'd managed to give Duo suitable ammo that morning at the bathroom door for him to tease her back after the day before. She shook her head; pushed open the kitchen door, and looked around to see three of the other four pilots inside, Heero being the one missing. Letting out a breath of relief, Wufei moved to get her breakfast, her red broomstick skirt and white long sleeved tank top swinging with her steps.

She was only about halfway to her goal when Duo decided to get a little revenge. "So Fei, how'd you avoid getting any tan lines?"

Well, she was certain that he meant for it to be revenge. Though she turned a little pink on the cheeks, Wufei took it gracefully. "Usually it involves being nude while outdoors, Maxwell. How else do you think?"

Quatre turned bright red and turned to Duo, who happened to start choking on his bite full of breakfast in retaliation to that comment. Trowa took pity on his two comrades and started pounding Duo on the back.

"When did you start doing _that_?" Duo was staring at Wufei, and wheezed out his demand.

"I've been doing nude sunbathing since I got to Earth. Why do you think I enjoy my privacy?" Wufei shook her head and turned around, allowing her blush to get brighter once she wasn't looking at them. Breakfast. She needed to get her breakfast. Then she would be prepared to deal with Yuy, who was determined to throw her off already, it seemed.

As though summoned by her thoughts, Heero moved into the kitchen, collecting his coffee and his own breakfast before sitting down. Wufei was only just settling down to eat when Heero decided to speak, more than startling the others.

"If you were sunbathing, why didn't you invite anyone to join you? I know I would not have minded." He then, as though he hadn't just said anything, picked up what was left of his coffee and left the kitchen.

Wufei stared after him in shock, her eyes wide. It was only when she heard Duo's choked noise that she turned her attention to him. The poor boy was bright red in a blush and had a slightly glazed look in his eyes. Wufei decided that was a good moment to leave, picking up her bowl and moving towards the door. She needed to get away from everyone for a little while. Heero just declared this as their own mini war, and she was happy to oblige.

-..........-

It was finally time to go and Wufei had her bag slung over her shoulder. To her confusion though she'd barely reached the door before she found her hands empty. Spinning around, she met amused dark blue eyes.

"It wouldn't be gentlemanly to allow you to carry this yourself." Heero ducked around the spluttering pilot of Shenlong as she tried to think up a suitable retort.

Heero glanced back over his shoulder with a genuine smile as he saw that Wufei wasn't looking at him. He liked the other pilot, and he hoped that his little plan, aided by that interesting ring, would add up to being something. For now, it was just fun to throw the gender bender off base. He'd never thought Wufei the sort to play pranks. That was perfectly acceptable though, as none of them had any idea what awaited them at the school. He intended to make sure none of the others got warning either.

Heero was nearly to the car before Wufei snapped out of her indignant daze. "I don't care how gentlemanly you are! I never needed to be coddled before, don't go starting now!" She hurried after the amused boy, who was just setting their things into the vehicle.

"Oh, of course not. How do you think people will react to seeing you at the school? You've never gone undercover as a female before, so you have no idea. These things." Heero paused, trying to keep a smirk off his face as he circled the car and opened her door while she blushed. "Are perfectly usual at private schools. Might as well get used to it, well, or get insulted, your choice."

Wufei lifted her chin and met Heero's gaze as she slid into the car, then swept her skirt into the car. "I can be a very good woman, thank you very much. You just watch me!"

Heero closed the door, circling back around it to get in. "I intend to."

-..........-

Wufei had settled into her seat and enjoyed the silence as they headed out to the school. It was a bit of a shock that when they were a mile away from the school Heero started talking. It was even more disconcerting over his topic.

"Wufei, since you haven't ever been in a female role while on a mission, I would like you to pretend you are my girlfriend on this one." Heero didn't even glance over, but he could practically hear Wufei's jaw drop.

Wufei took that in, not sure whether to be please, insulted, or something else entirely. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me correctly. Do you accept the offer? It would be best for the mission. Otherwise you might be at risk for exposure to unwanted advances, and we would have no reason to contact each other." Heero still hadn't looked at her.

Wufei glared at him in annoyance, but could find no fault with his logic. The annoying... man! Wufei drew herself up short. Did she just use man as an insult? Wufei slunk down in her seat, trying to figure out that twist of logic. "I accept your offer."

Heero nodded in satisfaction, turning his head a little as he smirked. All according to the plan.

-...........-

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. Wufei had been separated from Heero, her things collected by the people in the office and brought here. That wasn't what had her in a state of total shock. No, that was entirely due to the name she found herself enrolled under. Come on, Chung Lu Zinia? Where did Heero come up with that... thing? Wufei frowned in annoyance, moving around her room.

Zinia... It wasn't a bad name. But... A flower? Honestly. Wufei found herself wavering between feeling complimented, and feeling horribly insulted. Wufei shook her head, dispelling her thoughts as there was a knock on the door. It must be the student they said they'd send to show her around and get her schedule to her. Wufei moved to the door, opening it to look outside, and froze. No, life just hated her.

"Hello! My name is Relena Darlian. My room is three down from yours and I'm going to be the one to show you around." A faint frown crossed Relena's face, and she offered the schedule before immediately drawing it back towards herself. "I'm afraid they didn't tell me your name, but here is your schedule."

Wufei eyed the schedule, taking in the differences between this somewhat sane sounding blond and her obsessed clone. There was just no way they could be one and the same. "Chung Lu Zinia." Wufei closed her door, inching out to stand beside Relena. Her new name earned a beaming smile from the blond princess.

"Wonderful! The last name is your name, right? I've met a few people from the orient before." At Wufei's cautious nod, she decided to continue speaking. "Well, Zinia, I suppose we should go through your classes first so you can find them..." Relena trailed off, grabbing Wufei's wrist in her free hand before proceeding to make off with her down the hallway. "I know, you seem to have many classes with me. Are you fifteen too?" Another nod from Wufei. "Great! Well, I have four of these seven classes with you. Let's see, here's your first class..."

Wufei only paid partial attention to Relena. When she wasn't talking about Heero she didn't seem to be _too_ bad... Heero would still suffer.

-............-

Dinner was the next time that Wufei got to see her fellow pilot. Relena had been excused from her classes to make sure she didn't have any problems finding things, and to thoroughly aquaint her with the school. This meant that Wufei hadn't gotten a second alone since Relena showed up at her door. She was almost gleefully anticipating the show that was assured to happen once Relena saw Heero. It wasn't evil. It was just that she wanted to get Heero back very, very badly.

The blonde, with an admonishment to be good, finally released Wufei before Relena moved off to greet her friends. Wufei lingered by the door until she saw a very familiar person. Let the games begin.

Wufei sidled up to Heero, taking his arm with her own and settling himself firmly beside him. She could feel Heero's startlement, but ignored it as she leaned over to whisper. "Zinia? I should beat you for that. What did you name yourself?"

Heero relaxed as he got a good look at the indignant expression on Wufei's face and a slow smirk found its way across his lips. "Odin Tarou."

Wufei's eyes widened and Heero could almost hear her growl. "And you named me _Zinia_?"

Heero smirked more widely, tugging Wufei along into the cafeteria so they weren't blocking the doorway. He was leading her to the lunch line. He hadn't yet seen Relena, but she had seen him. "You do it justice."

"Who are you, to talk to me about justice?" Wufei glared, gesturing with her free hand as Heero looked on in utter amusement at the display. She didn't even realize he was smiling at her. She was too indignant. Her voice was getting louder too. "I will never again allow you to choose such a thing for me. If I must, I will list these things for you so you have no room to misunderstand!" Wufei stomped her foot at the end of her sentence, pulling back to cross her arms.

Relena approached them a second later, gaze flicking from one to the other before her eyes rested on Heero. She knew better by now than to go shrieking Heero's name all over. No, now she waited to get his name when they were at schools before following him around. "You two know each other?"

Heero stilled and his gaze flicked to Relena, the smile vanishing in an instant as he moved behind Wufei for protection, caused Wufei to smirk to herself. "Of course. Odin was with me at my last school."

"You are well aquainted?" Relena spoke then stepped around Wufei, who turned to watch Heero move around to her other side, trying to keep her between Relena and himself. It was both amusing and sad to watch it.

Heero nodded, managing to get behind Wufei and he pulled her up against his chest like a shield, causing the other Asian pilot to visibly stiffen. "Tarou, release me before I feel the need to hurt you."

Heero leaned in resting his lips near Wufei's ear. "Remember that we are supposed to be together here."

Wufei wasn't pleased to hear this and narrowed her eyes, tilting her head away from Heero's lips as she watched Relena's eyes narrow. She didn't want the politician mad at her. From the look in the blonde haired girl's eyes, she didn't think there was any escaping it. Goody. "I don't care. Get off me."

Heero tightened his grip instead. Wufei wasn't trying to push at him, just verbally dissuade him. It was embarrassing for Heero to be doing this. She was supposed to embarrass him, not vice versa. "I'm not moving." Heero turned his eyes on Relena. "Excuse us." Heero then tugged Wufei forward in line so he could get their food.

"I had to spend all day with that girl." Wufei's voice was highly annoyed, but she let herself be tugged off to a table. She was really starting to wonder if agreeing to this dating farce had been a wise idea.

"I'm sorry. Let's just eat. We'll talk about this later." Heero gestured a bit, then sat them both down at the table. Heero was starting to regret his choice of schools to carry out this plan at.

To be continued.


End file.
